Sangre Azul
by Princess Narin
Summary: Él había cerrado su corazón para ya no volver a sentir el dolor de perder a un ser querido, por eso se había alejado y condenado a una vida de soledad, solo un amor tan puro y tan fraternal lo podrían alejar de su auto-exilio, su familia, sus descendientes, sus muertos. Por todos ellos lucharía para dejarles un buen legado, de su sangre. Sangre del amor saiyajin-humana.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragón Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Esta es una nueva historia, no creo actualizarla muy seguido pero igual quiero compartirla con ustedes.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Era un nuevo día, ella estaba ahí acostada, toda su familia la estaba apoyando para el nacimiento de su bebé, uno más en la familia, pero algo le decía que sería un niño muy especial.

Su abuela estaba ahí con ella, tan hermosa que era, ahora solo estaba arrugada y enferma, su último deseo era ver a su bisnieto nacer.

Abuelita no es necesario que estés aquí – le dijo pues ella estaba muy enferma en cualquier momento podría morir, era necesario que ella guardara reposo.

No te preocupes hija – le respondió su bisabuela con sus azules ojos llenos de arrugas.

Su abuela sufría de alzhéimer parcial, solo recordaba algunas cosas de su vida, más otras no, ellos la apoyaban pues era una de las personas más tiernas y cariñosas que podían conocer pero sufrían con ella pues como no recordaba algunas cosas nunca pudo contarles a ellos las historias de su familia.

Es el momento – dijo el doctor llamando a todos los doctores y enfermeras para asistir al parto.

Por favor deje que mi bisabuela se quede, por favor doctor – le rogó ella.

El doctor miró a la anciana y asintió, luego su bisabuela le tomo la mano a la preciosa peli azul que entraba en trabajo de parto.

Se fuerte – le dijo animándola.

Te amo abuela – le respondió ella.

Todo se desarrollaba tan rápido, los doctores la ayudaban las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro y algunas les animaban a pujar.

Puja, puja – solo podía escuchar eso.

Su respiración estaba intranquila, el esfuerzo que hacía era sobre humano, pero todo era por ver a su pequeño nacer, ella sería madre, lo sería.

De repente sintió un gran alivio un calor hermoso se apoderó de su corazón, junto con el llanto alegre de su bebé.

Por fin había dado a luz a su hijo, el líder de su linaje, el heredero de la Gran Corporación Capsula.

Ella quería tocarlo, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, se lo rogó a los doctores. Que estos finalmente conmovidos accedieron a ello.

Le colocaron a su hijo sobre su pecho para que sintiera su calor, el calor de una madre. Su abundante cabello le cubrió el rostro prácticamente. Apartó el cabello de su hijo y luego miró a su bisabuela, se veía trastornada, en shock.

¿Qué sucede abuelita? – le preguntó.

Papá, papito – decía llorando.

¿Qué? – respondió ella.

Eh recordado a mi papá, es… es igual a tu hijo, tu hijo es como mi padre, el estaría tan orgulloso de conocerlo – lloraba la anciana.

Abuela ¿es eso cierto? – le preguntó ella.

Si te lo juro, es igual a mi papito, lo extraño tanto – pronunciaba mientras seguía llorando.

Abuela, y dime ¿Cómo se llamaba tu papá? – le preguntó ella, al fin tendría información sobre sus antepasados.

Vegeta – dijo la muy vieja Bra.

Abuela, si es que mi hijo se parece a tu papá o mejor dicho mi tatarabuelo, entonces honraremos su nombre colocándoselo a mi bebé – le dijo sonriente la joven Bulma Leigh.

Pequeño Vegeta, mi padre estaría feliz de conocerte – dijo mientras tomaba al niño en brazos.

Abuela… no creo que eso sea posible, él de seguro ya murió – dijo la joven.

No… estoy segura que aún vive, mi corazón lo siente – afirmó con esperanza.

La familia entera llegó, todos los descendientes de Bra estaban ahí junto a la más joven de la familia que acababa de dar a luz, el padre del niño había muerto lastimosamente cuando ella tenía 5 meses de embarazo, fue algo muy duro para ella pero gracias al apoyo lo pudo superar.

¿Cómo vas a llamar a esta preciosura? – dijo su prima Bikini mientras cargaba al pequeño.

Vegeta, abuela Bra recordó a su padre y me dijo que es igual – le dije a mi prima.

Me parece genial, hay que darle el gusto a la bisabuela, está muy vieja y pronto morirá – dijo tristemente.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de ellas.

Pero es que era verdad, Bra tenía 120 años aproximadamente y para un hibrido humano-saiyajin quizá ese era su límite, aunque con el pasar de los años la familia de Bra había olvidado su origen saiyajin, tal como ella había olvidado ciertos detalles de su vida.

Y así pasaron los meses, el pequeño Vegeta era un amor, no lloraba mucho y a los 4 meses ya caminaba, aunque tenía un carácter bastante notorio ya en esos meses de edad.

Todo estaba transcurriendo bien en su familia Bulma Leigh tenía una casa propia donde viva sola con su pequeño y trabajaba como gerente de marketing en la corporación capsula hasta que un día en su oficina su prima Bikini había llegado con el rostro y los ojos rojos.

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó.

Abuela Bra, ella está en sus últimos días – dijo dolorosamente.

Tomó sus cosas y fue junto a su prima rápido al doctor en donde estaba internada su bisabuela.

Verla fue devastador, una mujer tan enérgica como ella estaba atada a cables e intravenosas.

Abuela Bra – dijeron ambas.

Estos son mis últimas horas – dijo lentamente.

No digas eso – dijo Bikini.

Bikini, eres una chica con un corazón tan dulce y amable, quiero que cuides de que la familia este siempre unida y por favor busca ponerte en contacto con la familia de mi hermano Trunks – le dijo Bra muy agitada.

Si – afirmó la joven de cabellos lilas y ojos negros intentando no llorar.

Y tu Bulma, eres muy parecida a mi madre, te encargo un favor muy especial, quiero que busques a mi padre y lo unas a la familia de nuevo, él se fue cuando mi madre murió, él estaba muy triste por eso se fue – dijo Bra.

Abuela, yo no creo que tu padre este vivo – dijo con dolor la joven Bulma.

Lo está, lo está, aun puedo sentir vagamente su presencia – respondió Bra.

Yo… – respondió la peli azul.

Prométeme que lo harás – le pidió ella con mucho dolor.

Te lo prometo – dijo la joven bisnieta de Bra.

Ahora vayan a descansar – les indico Bra.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, caminaban llorando por el pasillo hasta que algo las desesperó, ellas vieron que varios iban de urgencia, iban a la habitación de Bra, era todo en cámara lenta, Bikini se había desmayado y Bulma lloraba tirada en el piso.

Hasta que salió el doctor a afirmar lo que ya se veía venir. Bra había muerto.

ABUELAAAA – gritó Bulma Leigh.

La luz, de sus ojos, su princesa, la energía de su pequeña desapareció, él había huido de ellos para no volver a sentir el dolor de perder a un ser querido pero ahora, ahora sintió eso.

Bra – dijo apretando sus puños y con un dolor grande en su interior.

Su corazón se estremeció, su princesita había muerto, al igual Bulma y Trunks. Él ya no tenía nada en este mundo por el cual aferrarse, se sentía vacío, incompleto, a veces maldecía ser un saiyajin y poder vivir tantos años, y el suicidio no era una opción.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, lloré mucho con esto en serio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragón Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Podría hacerte llorar :"v.**

* * *

Suspiraba, estaba frustrado, ya nada salía como lo deseaba, su vida, no tenía sabor alguno.

A sus 179 años el cabello gris y las cejas también aunque su piel tenía muy pocas arrugas, su cuerpo aun tenia músculos pero se había vuelto más delgado, parecía recién entrar a la tercera edad sin embargo desconocía si los saiyajins envejecían, nunca había visto a un saiyajin vivir tanto, generalmente morían en las constantes guerras.

Así que quizá, él podría ser el saiyajin más longevo pero sin embargo ya estaba muy cansado, de la vida… No volvió a entrenar desde que Bulma murió, kakaroto se fue con el dragón y todos sus hijos fallecieron también.

¿Cuál era su motivación ahora?

Lo tenía todo para tener una vida pacífica y tranquila. ¿Pero qué era eso sin la emoción de las batallas que había pasado junto a Kakaroto, el reto de criar un hijo y la vida llena de romance que tuvo al lado de su querida Bulma?

Bulma murió hace 105 años aproximadamente cuando Vegeta tenía 74, ella 73, Bra 19 y Trunks 28.

Vegeta siguió su vida, toda una vida sin ella, un siglo sin ella y aun no se recuperaba, es que esa mujer lo había cambiado, fue la única persona que creyó en él, la primera persona en amarlo sincera y desinteresadamente. Él, Vegeta un don nadie, un fulano con gran poder pero sin nada más que un título de nobleza, pero él no tenía dinero, él no tenía un planeta donde hacerla su reina y aun así ella lo amó y lo idolatró toda su vida.

" _Yo no creo que seas un hombre tan malo"_ – le repetía siempre ella en esos tres años, ella creía en él, ella lo retaba pero siempre le daba ánimos de superarse, ella lo cuidaba cuando herido estaba, ella se entregaba a él sin tener la seguridad de que él sintiese algo por ella en aquel tiempo, ella le dio un hijos maravillosos y ella sobre todo le dio una nueva oportunidad, ella le enseño a amar.

Cuanto la extrañaba y tal vez fue egoísta haber abandonado a sus hijos pero no lo soportó, Bulma era demasiado importante para él era su vida entera, era la razón de su cambio, era su mujer, su compañera de vida. Tanto fue el dolor que sintió que un día simplemente se marchó, despacio como un ladrón, salió de puntillas de su propia casa y solo se llevó consigo una casa capsula.

Se fue a vivir a un lugar lejano, abandonó a sus hijos, se sentía una basura por ello, ellos lo necesitaban sin embargo él se perdió la vida se sus hijos por su gran dolor.

¿Pero cómo iba a seguir? Él siempre fue un hombre serio, diplomático, y sin emoción alguna pero aunque quisiese no podía negar que su corazón que nació con Bulma se partió cuando ella murió y ver a Trunks y Bra sufrir le destrozaba el alma, cada día, no podía soportarlo. Fue a vivir a un lugar lejano, en una montaña, pero no en la montaña donde estaba la casa de Goku sino otra.

Le costó bastante acostumbrarse, al principio vivió bien, pero cuando su casa capsula dejó de funcionar tuvo que construirse él solo su propia casa, a base de maderas de los árboles, y comía lo que casaba, era una vida tranquila y rudimentaria, vivía en extrema soledad tan solo rodeado por los animales salvajes y una vieja foto en la cual estaban él, Bulma, Bra pequeña, Trunks, el señor y la señora Briefs.

¿Quién diría que también extrañaba a la señora Briefs y a su esposo? Ellos nunca le desagradaron totalmente, tenía que admitirlo, la señora Briefs era amorosa y cocinaba tan bien y él señor Briefs nunca lo miró como un villano, además aprobaba la relación entre él y Bulma. Podría decirse que fueron los padres que no pudo disfrutar tener por culpa de Freezer.

Su padre, el Rey Vegeta, era un hombre justo, un hombre valiente y un admirable Rey, ahora que tenía muchos años se daba cuenta que su padre quizá hizo el ataque a Freezer para protegerlo para no entregarlo a Freezer y para sacar al pueblo saiyajin de la esclavitud, su padre hizo lo que pudo. No podría asegurar que su padre lo amaba pero sí que lo estimaba, siempre lo trataba con mucho respeto y le decía cuanto lo admiraba, su padre estaba orgulloso de él por su gran poder, su padre le prometió que él sería un súper saiyajin y así fue.

¿Por qué recordaba todo eso? Tal vez por el agujero en el techo de su improvisada casa que le hacía ver las estrellas y el lugar de donde vino, el espacio.

Se tapó con su manta también improvisada y miró de nuevo una de las fotografías que tenía bajo su almohada, era una foto de su Bulma en sus años de juventud. Una vez más dormiría con la esperanza de soñar con ella y al menos tenerla en sus sueños.

Bulma – dijo en susurro antes de dormir.

Un gran estruendo lo despertó, y el olor a fuego también, al parecer algo había pasado, salió de su casa y miró a los lados. Vio un avión, un avión que se había estrellado en el lugar y se quemaba. Pensó en dejar que el avión se consumiese en ese fuego sin embargo, el fuego podría extenderse y llegar hasta donde él estaba así que fue a apagarlo.

Después de tanto tiempo que no hacía uno de sus ataques, extendió sus manos y luego las juntó.

FINAL FLASH – gritó lanzando el ataque que inmediatamente apagó el fuego.

Maldición – dijo pues se había dado cuenta de que se quedó cansado luego de ese simple ataque. Es que años sin entrenar le traían consecuencias.

Miró aquel avión, un poco de nostalgia le dio al ver el logo del lugar en el cual vivió tantos años, los mejores de su vida. Se acercó a la nave y acarició con su mano aquel logo de la Corporación Capsula.

Pero sus oídos captaron un sonido, entre los escombros, se concentró y sintió dos presencias extrañas. Dudo en salvarlos o no, pero luego pensó que si Bulma estuviese aquí lo haría sin dudarlo siquiera.

Caminó entre los escombros, hasta que vio, se veía la figura de una mujer abrazando protectoramente a un bulto que parecía ser un niño, de 4 años aproximadamente. Empezó a sacar los escombros y tomo en brazos a la mujer y al niño, los llevo a un lugar más cómodo.

Los llevo a su casa y con cuidado los depositó en su cama, se secó el sudor con una toalla pero cuando miró rumbo a la cama algo lo paralizo, la mujer tenía el cabello azul como su mujer, tenía casi las mismas facciones de ella.

Rápido tomo la foto de su Bulma y comparó su rostro con el de aquella mujer, eran muy similares, al igual que Bra con Bulma. Todo eso causó confusión en él, quería pensar que eso era solo una ilusión y la mujer tenía cualquier otro rostro. Pero no era así, ella era la imagen de su mujer, era tan similar.

El bulto en el brazo de la mujer se movió, dejando ver un poco de la negra cabellera del niño. Con cuidado Vegeta destapo al niño y lo que vio hizo que sus piernas temblasen. Aquel niño era su viva imagen.

No entiendo – murmuró.

Después de un rato caminando en círculos lo comprendió, ellos debían ser descendencia suya, debían tener sangre saiyajin solo por eso debieron haber sobrevivido, ellos eran su familia.

Lo primero que pensó fue en echarlos en cuanto despierten pero no podía negar que le daban tanta curiosidad, pero no debía, no debía encariñarse por nadie más, sufrió bastante la muerte de sus hijos y de su esposa, no debía encariñarse por ellos aunque fuesen su familia.

No quería seguir condenándose a sufrir.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo.**

 **Necesito una opinión ¿ustedes piensan que sería conveniente hacer un romance entre Bulma Leigh (tataranieta de Vegeta) y Vegeta? Ya no sé ni a qué nivel de incesto seria esto pero el pobre Vegeta está muy solo. ¿Qué opinan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragón Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Bien lo he decidido, creo que no sería apropiado hacer un romance, pues no tiene nada que ver con el final que he pensado así que esta historia será tierna y familiar.**

 **De igual manera, gracias por sus sugerencias.**

* * *

Sentía que algo le ardía, especialmente en el rostro, intentó abrir los ojos pero le era difícil, se concentró en la sensación que estaba recibiendo para saber identificar de que se trataba, al parecer la estaban curando.

Recordaba el accidente ¿estaría en el hospital? Se tranquilizó por ello pero cuando su mente se calmó recordó algo que la turbo. Su hijo.

Ella se había aferrado a su pequeño intentando protegerlo cuando el accidente sucedió, pero ¿y si falló? ¿Si su hijo estaba muerto?

No podría soportarlo, ya cuando el padre de su pequeño murió, fue un golpe duro para ella y ahora si eso sucedía se derrumbaría para siempre.

Vegeta – pronunció el nombre de su pequeño.

Inmediatamente el hombre quien curaba sus heridas se detuvo al oír lo que ella había acabado de decir. ¿Por qué lo llamaba a él? Eso era algo confuso, si ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿si tal vez se trataba de la reencarnación de Bulma? No, eso no era posible, sabía que era imposible reencarnar en alguien igual a ti en tu otra vida.

Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

Vegeta, hijo – murmuraba desesperada pero sin estar completamente consciente aun.

Entonces lo entendió, ese pequeño niño llevaba su nombre, era obvio ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, pero ahora su duda era ¿por qué le habían puesto su nombre? Era obvio el parecido pero solo alguien que lo conociese podría reconocer ese parecido, y esos solo eran su hijo Trunks quien ya estaba fallecido y su hija Bra quien también había fallecido hace varios años. Aunque también el hijo de Trunks y Mai pero el pequeño era muy niño cuando se marchó, era difícil que lo recordase.

Pero estaba claro ya para él que se trataban de sus familiares, pero quería comprobarlo mejor.

Quería buscar algún rasgo que le dijese que eran sus familiares, aunque ya lo sabía, pero de igual manera necesitaba pruebas, pero si la sangre saiyajin estaba muy diluida ya sería difícil.

La cola, era la respuesta, quizá a ellos ya no les creciese como a Trunks y Bra que se las tenían que arrancar pero ser el esposo de una científica tenia ventajas como la vez que ella le dijo que tal vez la descendencia de sus hijos ya no posean cola completa pero si el hueso sin ser desarrollado por completo.

Debía buscar el hueso de la extremidad, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue buscar en la mujer pues era más próxima a ellos por su edad, pero luego pensó que estaría mal desnudarla estando inconsciente e incluso podría despertar alarmada al sentir que él la tocaba y lo confundiría con una agresión, no quería problemas.

Así que fue donde el pequeño quien llevaba su mismo nombre, no le disgustaba, de hecho el esperaba que Trunks se llamé así pero con Bulma nunca se pudo, ella le decía que era un nombre tan feo que solo él podía tenerlo.

Se acercó al niño, lo observó, el parecido era exacto, quien diría que después de tantos años por fin vería a una versión exacta de sí mismo pero en miniatura. Se sintió ¿feliz? No, no quería volver a sentir.

Dejando la distracción de lado fue directo al grano, revisó al pequeño con cuidado y confirmó su teoría, el pequeño era familiar suyo. Descendiente de la poderosa raza saiyajin.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta, su linaje seguía vivo, aunque él ya no vivía con ellos, él ya no era el príncipe de nada, ya no peleaba, ya no tenía plebeyos sobre quien reinar (Kakaroto) y ya no tenía a su princesa, su reina. No tenía más sentido su vida.

Colocó al pequeño al lado de su madre para tranquilizar a la mujer.

Salió fuera de su improvisada casa para buscar algo de alimento, si tenía la visita de su "querida" familia debía agasajarla.

Ya cuando despierten le preguntaría a la mujer, de quien descendía.

* * *

 **Bueno la situación de Vegeta es algo confusa, como que quiere y no quiere tener familia. Le debe doler, pobre.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragón Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

Despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y en una cama de una casa la cual no reconocía.

Asustada recordó que habían tenido un accidente.

Se removió y sintió a su pequeño hijo a su lado y su ser se tranquilizó, le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño y empezó a levantarse poco a poco.

¿Qué es este lugar? - se preguntó la descendiente de Vegeta.

Examinó la habitación y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que alguna persona los habría rescatado o secuestrado.

Deslizó la puerta y vio una sala comedor, la casa no era realmente una casa, sino era algún tipo de casa improvisada. No era sucia, de hecho todo estaba bien ordenado pero los muebles eran sumamente extraño como si algún carpintero sin nada de experiencias los había hecho.

Caminando lentamente llegó a una mesa en la cual vio abundante comida y se le hizo agua en la boca, después de todo aunque ella no lo sabía tenían sangre saiyajin.

Cuando iba a tomar una fruta de aquella mesa una sombra se acercó y una oscura y áspera voz le habló.

Ya era hora de que despertarás, tengo dudas aún que resolver - dijo aquella voz que se acercaba para dejarse ver.

Era un hombre que según su percepción aparentaba de 70 años cuando en realidad él tenía muchos más.

Algo en él le hacia simplemente familiar.

¿Disculpe lo conozco? - preguntó la peli azul.

Él ignoró su pregunta en ese momento no era importante eso, si era por él nunca diría su identidad pero tarde o temprano ella relacionaría el parentesco de él con su hijo.

¿Dime desciendes de Trunks o de Bra? - preguntó él.

La mujer iba a reclamarle el motivo que no le haya dicho su nombre pero al escuchar que mencionó a su bisabuela algo llamó su atención.

¿Conoce a mi bisabuela Bra? - preguntó esperanzada.

Un largo suspiró salió de parte del saiyajin.

Soy su padre - respondió en suspiro.

La cabeza de Bulma II daba vueltas y vueltas.

¿Como ese hombre podía hacerse llamar padre de su bisabuela cuando parecía de apenas 70 años?

Si Bra al morir ya había sobrepasado los 100, el padre de ella debía tener muchos años más era imposible de creer.

Yo... No entiendo. No lo creo. Quizá puedes ser su hijo o nieto pero su padre - expresó ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Soy Vegeta - respondió él pensando que eso tendría algo de repercusión en ella pues por algo le había puesto a su hijo aquel nombre.

Entonces ella pareció recordarlo todo, la imagen de su bisabuela asegurando de que su padre seguía vivo además de haber dicho que su hijo era igual a su padre, sus azules ojos se fijaron el los rasgos del que decía ser su tatarabuelo y sin duda su hijo era un reflejo de él.

Pero aun habían dudas que explicar.

Entonces mi abuela Bra tenía razón - dijo la peli azul.

Vegeta caminó unos pasos y le entregó un plato a su tataranieta.

Come tambien hay algo para tu hijo - expresó Vegeta con seriedad.

No sabía como relacionarse con la mujer. Ella era como una extraña para él.

Ella sintió que debía explicarle él porqué del nombre de su hijo.

Mi hijo se llama Vegeta, cuando nació mi bisabuela Bra eligió el nombre - comentó ella a su tatarabuelo.

Bra era muy alegre - recordó él mirando hacía el horizonte aun le dolía.

Lagrimas inundaron los ojos de la joven al recordar a su querida bisabuela.

Ella murió hace 5 años - informó ella a su tatarabuelo.

Lo sé - respondió él bajando la cabeza.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación hasta que la joven decidió romper el silencio.

Por cierto mi nombre es Bulma Leigh - se presentó ella a su tatarabuelo.

Sin embargo vio un destello de tristeza en los ojos del hombre. No entendía aun porqué pero al mencionar su nombre Vegeta no pudo evitar recordar a su difunta mujer.

La joven peli azul decidió cambiar de tema al darse cuenta del estado en que quedó el hombre y decidió darle riendas a su curiosidad.

Hay cosas que no entiendo ¿Puedes explicarme? - pidió ella a Vegeta.

Una media sonrisa adornó su rostro y finalmente asintió.

Eres mi familia después de todo y tienes derecho a saberlo - dijo al tomar asiento para comenzar a explicar detalle por detalle su historia.

Una esperanza, una familia. Un linaje extendido. La familia saiyajin era la más grande.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragón Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

La mujer de cabello celeste miraba y prestaba suma atención al señor que le hablaba, Vegeta recopilaba los detalles que tenían la mayor importancia para contar a su descendiente, ella merecía escuchar todo, ella parecía interesada, y como la ley de la vida lo dictaba no había viejo que no se sintiera feliz cuando un pariente suyo se tomase un poco de tiempo para oír sus heroicas o villanescas aventuras.

Paró de hablar esta vez miro a su probable biznieta y le dijo.

Pregunta – le ordenó, ella lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba eso.

¿Pero cómo sabes que quiero hacerte una pregunta? – le cuestionó extrañada.

He vivido muchos años, por tanto conozco de memoria tu rostro aunque no te haya visto antes, cada expresión, cada pensamiento, puedo leerte. Porque ese rostro lo vi en mi mujer y en mi hija, tenía y sigue teniendo unos genes muy poderosos la endemoniada y gritona mujer esa. Ahora dime ¿Qué era lo que ibas a preguntar? – comentó el viejo Vegeta.

Bulma Leight miró al suelo primero y después habló.

Entonces. ¿Usted fue el esposo de la Gran Bulma Briefs? – sabía que era una tontera de pregunta pero debía decírsela.

La Gran Bulma era toda una leyenda en ciencias, tecnología, matemáticas, robótica, física, química y otras.

Así es, tres años después de tener a nuestro primer hijo nos casamos, no me preguntes por qué, porque de hecho ni yo sé qué se me ocurrió para hacerlo, te digo algo, yo pensaba una cosa pero hacía otra, yo deseaba no tener ataduras en la Tierra, pero tuve un "noviazgo" con una mujer, tuve un hijo y luego me casé con la misma mujer para tener más hijos después. Después de casi un siglo puedo asumir que actuaba cegado por el amor – confesó al sentirse tan cómodo en aquel ambiente familiar. Aunque no dejaba de añorar a Bulma como todos los días.

La biznieta de Vegeta guardó silencio antes de hablar, sentía que ese minúsculo tiempo de silencio sería su manera de demostrar respeto al eterno luto que vivía su pariente.

¿Y cómo es que no lo conocen tanto a usted? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Yo siempre tuve un perfil bajo, los primeros años de relación con Bulma no fui más que su amante, hasta que ella se embarazó y tuvimos que cambiar la rutina, pero aun así los medios de prensa no me querían porque no era carismático como su ex, así que pasé a ser irrelevante, pero no me molestó aquello – explicó Vegeta.

La conversación fluía con más naturalidad y confianza, sin querer Vegeta sintió como si esa joven que estaba frente suyo fuese su propia hija, y eso estaba mal.

Mal porque no quería volver a sentir la calidez del amor, el amor a la familia, no quería volver a aferrarse a algo.

¿Tienes otra pregunta? – le dijo un poco incómodo.

Bulma Leight miró entusiasmada, tenía miles de preguntas que preguntar pero después de haber aclarado las más importantes seguía una muy relevante.

¿De verdad es un extraterrestre? Digo, a estas alturas la raza humana ya convive con extraterrestres pero nunca se ha oído de la mítica raza a la que pertenece usted y de la cual nosotros descendemos – preguntó.

Si lo soy, nací hace muchos en el planeta que lleva mi nombre, o más bien el de mi padre, mi padre era el rey y yo el príncipe, por más que él murió cuando yo tenía 5 años yo seguí llamándome príncipe respetando su título, ahora, quieres saber de mi raza, tu raza, nosotros los saiyajins somos seres instintivos, somos una raza guerrera, un saiyajin puro nace con un miembro extra que los humanos no poseen pero si los monos comunes de la Tierra, me refiero a la cola, eso era algo que nos identificaba, nuestra raza se dedicaba a conquistar planetas y revenderlos, bueno, más bien nos pagaban por eso, éramos matones a sueldo, pero a nivel interplanetario, todo iba bien, los saiyajins progresábamos rápidamente hasta que una lagartija tirana que le temía a una leyenda decidió acabar con mi familia, mi raza y mi planeta, solo quedamos tres, los cuales sin hogar y sin nada tuvimos que quedar bajo la protección de quien nos desgració para poder tener un lugar donde comer y dormir, no fue fácil, tuvimos que pasar muchas cosas, y crecer en ese ambiente me hizo convertirme en peor persona aunque siempre tuve guardado muy en el fondo mi verdadero ser, mis compañeros de lucha tenían la esperanza de que yo ascendería a un poder supremo y nos liberaríamos de una gran esclavitud para gobernar el universo luego, y yo estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Por una extraña coincidencia un día uno de mis dos soldados recordó que había alguien más perteneciente a nuestra raza, rápidamente yo lo mandé en su búsqueda pensando que aquel sujeto me juraría lealtad y se uniría a nosotros, pero el miserable mató a su hermano, aunque gracias a ese idiota mi vida dio un giro inesperado, llegué a la Tierra con un propósito y poco a poco sin darme cuenta olvidaba planes propios para unirme a planes de grupos, tales como proteger la Tierra. Pero aun así, nunca olvidé el orgullo que llevo en mi sangre, el sacrificio de mi gente, ni tampoco dejé de alimentar mi sed de poder. Supongo que viví bien, claro que llegó un punto en el que todo eso que había logrado se fue perdiendo, dejándome aquí. Solo, viejo y débil – expresó él.

Después de haber estado tanto tiempo solo las conversaciones le eran agradables, recordándole una vez más que ya nada era como antes.

Haz pasado por mucho – reflexionó ella sintiéndose minúscula ante tal eminencia frente suyo.

¿Cómo es que nadie reconocía lo que él había hecho? ¿Acaso por no ser agradable dejaba de ser una persona importante para el mundo? No solo por haber sido el esposo de Bulma Briefs y padre de un gran legado sino también por haber protegido la Tierra y ahora ser el único ser vivo de la raza saiyajin.

Ella tenía que hacer que reconozcan a su bisabuelo como un héroe más. Ella podía hacerlo.

* * *

 **** **Después** **de mucho volví, y terminaré esta historia pronto como debí hacerlo antes, no son muchos capítulos pero a mí se me hace que causaran grandes sentimientos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragón Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Darle a su ¿bisabuelo? un merecido reconocimiento sería lo mejor para él, no tenía idea de cómo suponer cuantos años tenía pero se veía viejo ya, aparentaba de unos 60.70.80 pero ella sabía perfectamente que sería absurdo suponer que tendría esa edad pues su propia bisabuela Bra había pasado esa edad.

Entonces calculando mejor notó que el grado de parentesco ya era muy distanciado siendo que calculando mejor, este sería su tatarabuelo, entonces, una vez más haciendo trabajar a su mente llegó a la conclusión que sería imposible para ella saber la edad exacta del viejo hombre.

Pero esa no era una información obligatoria de saber, era solo una absurda pregunta que se le cruzaba por la mente, aunque no se lo preguntaría no quería faltarle el respeto.

Luego del discurso de Vegeta la conexión de la conversación se cortó y el silencio se hizo incomodo pues ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos más profundos. Vegeta recordando las grandes aventuras que conformaron su vida, su historia, mientras Bulma Leigh pensaba en como elevar el nombre de su tatarabuelo.

Mi nave cayó. Necesito comunicarme con alguien. ¿Tienes teléfono? – preguntó y Vegeta la miró irónico demostrando lo obvio. Que en esa choza apartada del mundo no tendría jamás un teléfono – Iré fuera un rato a verificar si puedo rescatar algo de mi nave – dijo saliendo del lugar.

Pues se le ocurrió comunicarse con la persona que solucionaría sus problemas en un segundo, su prima Bikini, ella era muy organizada y sabía siempre dar buenos consejos.

Le preguntaría cómo hacer o por dónde empezar para honrar al tatarabuelo Vegeta.

Entró a la nave e inició su búsqueda.

…

Vegeta miró a la joven retirarse sin entusiasmo alguno pero seguro de algo: esa mujer tramaba algo, era tan parecida a su Bulma hasta en la manera de no saber disimular nada.

Siempre fuiste una terca, tan terca que tus genes ganaron al príncipe de los saiyajins – rió para sí mismo volviendo a caer en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que un sonido lo puso en alerta.

¡Mamá, Mamá! – gritaba un pequeño niño entrando en la humilde sala de la choza de Vegeta.

Niño – lo silenció Vegeta acercándose a él.

El pequeñín se puso en actitud de defensa instintivamente, Vegeta con ese aspecto andrajoso y esa barba blanca daba la impresión de ser un Santa Claus caído en las drogas.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó fingiendo coraje cuando en realidad estaba por orinarse en los pantalones.

Vegeta notó inmediatamente como el niño a pesar de tener un temblor en sus extremidades seguía mirándolo con una desafiante mirada por parte de sus negros ojos.

Conocía esa expresión, era la misma que solía ver en Trunks al pelear con Goten, o cuando se miraba al espejo. El niño al que miraba ahora era la prueba de que por fin sus genes de saiyajin puro habían vencido a los tercos genes de Bulma. Este niño era la esperanza de que su rostro nunca se olvidaría, los genes recesivos seguirían saliendo a la luz con los años ganando al menos algunas veces la batalla.

Este niño llevaba su nombre, su legado, podía verse a través de los ojos del mismo, podía ver a Trunks, y podía ver a todos sus nietos que nunca pudo conocer, nietos que por culpa de que él los abandonó olvidaron el orgullo de los saiyajins y se mezclaron entre la población simple.

Ven a comer – le ordenó pero el niño solo giró su rostro un rato, miró a la mesa llena de comida y volvió a mirarlo a él.

No me dijiste quien eres – volvió a decir el infante.

Ven a comer – respondió Vegeta, quería provocarlo, quería ver el carácter del pequeño.

Si no me lo dices no comeré – respondió cruzándose de brazos actuando muy similar a Trunks cuando no se le cumplía un capricho.

Bien, pero entonces no comerás – respondió Vegeta dejando en un aprieto al pequeño Vegeta Jr.

El niño bajó sus manos a sus costados dándose por vencido cuando sintió que la sensación y el deseo de comer vencía su terquedad. Se acercó a la mesa y Vegeta le pasó una pierna de cerdo sin cubiertos ni platos.

¿Qué? ¿Y los cubiertos? – preguntó.

Come – ordenó Vegeta sin hablar mucho, porque la verdad estaba estudiando la personalidad del pequeño.

Vegeta Jr, suspiró dándose por vencido, el hombre era muy mandón e insoportable, pero no como para odiarlo, le daba curiosidad de hecho.

¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó esta vez más calmado.

Vegeta – respondió él.

Pero el pequeño Vegeta, frunció el ceño algo molesto.

¿Me estas bromeando? – le preguntó serio.

No – respondió Vegeta igual de serio.

¡Pero tienes mi nombre! – dijo el pequeño elevando la voz.

No, tú tienes mi nombre – respondió el viejo Vegeta.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron fijamente, eran la infancia y la vejez; el futuro y el pasado.

…

¡Eureka! – gritó Bulma Leigh cuando su comunicador funcionó, así que rápidamente llamó a su querida soluciona problemas.

Hola Bikini, soy Bulma, tuve un accidente estoy en el bosque, necesito que vengan por mí – dijo saludándola.

¡Santo cielos Bulma! Irán inmediatamente por ti, no te preocupes – decía una dulce voz desde el comunicador.

Sabes, estoy muy bien, pero no es de urgencia. Querida Biki, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte – la preparó ella.

Te escucho – respondió la joven.

Alguien me salvó de este accidente, desperté en una casa extraña, tuve miedo al principio. Pero creo, no, estoy convencida de que he encontrado a quien la abuela nos encargó que buscáramos. El padre de la bisabuela Bra, está vivo – exclamó emocionada.

¿Qué dices? No creo que eso sea posible, podría ser un impostor – contestó preocupada Bikini.

No lo creo, él estaba muy seguro, me contó cosas increíbles, y en sus ojos vi el dolor de su aislamiento. Bikini, ayúdame a cumplir el sueño de la bisabuela Bra, y démosle una nueva vida a nuestro tatarabuelo – pidió ella.

Para su suerte su prima la apoyó en su idea y ahora iba para la casucha a despertar a su hijo y llevarse a su tatarabuelo a la Capital Capsula.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió bastante con lo encontrado, su hijo estaba jugando una pulseada con el ermitaño antepasado.

Vegeta hijo, veo que ya conociste a tu tataratatarabuelo – dijo sonriendo.

El niño se dejó ganar en la pulseada al distraerse por tan complicado nombre.

¿Tátara qué? – preguntó confundido y dudoso por el juego de palabras.

Bulma Leigh se acercó a Vegeta Jr, y mirándolo maternalmente le dijo.

Él es tu tataratatarabuelo, pero puedes decirle abuelo si quieres – le dijo dulcemente.

El niño por más de ser todo un hombrecito también tenía esa faceta tierna e infantil por tanto miro a su madre y le dijo.

¿Y el abuelo Susp? – preguntó refiriéndose al padre de Bulma Leigh.

Él también, tendrías 3 abuelos así. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó al pequeño.

Súper – exclamó emocionado el niño, Vegeta lo miró recordando a su hijo Trunks.

Bulma Leigh se levantó y mirada hacia su tatarabuelo, y le dijo.

Nos iremos en un rato ya vienen a buscarnos – comentó al príncipe.

Bien. No vuelvan – dijo Vegeta con todo el dolor de su alma, no quería visitas que le llenaran el corazón de nuevo.

Esperaba que vinieras con nosotros – respondió su tataranieta.

Pues no cuentes con eso – negó Vegeta con una mano, dándose la vuelta para ir a su lugar de descanso.

Bulma Leigh desesperada viendo que el sueño de su bisabuela se escapaba sacó del fondo sus palabras para poder persuadir a tan terco hombre.

¿No te gustaría conocer a tus descendientes? Tienes miles sabes, algunos parecidos a La Gran Bulma, otros tienen tus rasgos, cada uno es único, cada uno desconoce su origen. ¿No te gustaría ser recordado? ¿No te gustaría pasar tu último día abrigado con el cariño de personas que te aprecian? ¿No te gustaría poder criar a tu más parecido descendiente? Te digo algo tatarabuelo Vegeta, harías un gran favor al corazón de mi hijo formando parte de su vida, serías tan importante para él como lo fue mi bisabuela Bra para mí. ¿Sabías que su último deseo fue que tú formaras parte nuevamente de la familia? Si no quieres volver ya no te obligaré, pero piensa en Bra, piensa en lo mucho que te extrañó. Piensa en lo feliz que estaría ella en el cielo ahora – dijo la joven llorando intensamente al decir la última parte de su conmovedor discurso.

Vegeta apretó los puños, estaba conmovido sin dudar pero su corazón aun roto le rogaba no más dolor, sin embargó ignoró a aquel órgano que se negaba a sentir. Debía cumplir con su hija, se lo debía por haberla abandonado, debía cumplir también con su difunta esposa, la cual fomentaba siempre la unidad familiar, al igual que debía darse una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Y enseñar, transmitir su historia, honrar a la sangre saiyajin que corría por sus venas.

Iré contigo – respondió seguro.

* * *

 **Les juro que este capítulo me hizo llorar como una condenada.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragón Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Llegaron en la nave que había ido a recogerlos, la cual los trasladó desde aquel perdido bosque hasta la Capital Capsula.

Vegeta se dejó llevar pero no sin antes despedir a su hogar de años con una mirada, la última, su despedida con la casucha en la que pasó su autoexilio.

La nave aterrizó con éxito dejándolos en La Gran Corporación Capsula ubicada en la Ex Capital del Oeste y ahora Capital Capsula.

Su mente le hizo una mala pasada al bajar de la nave pues lo relacionó con su primera estadía en la Tierra, cuando se alojó por invitación de Bulma en aquella gran mansión luego de volver de Namekusei. El sentimiento de dejavù le hizo desear ilusamente volver a aquellos tiempos, e incluso deseó inútil mente volver a ver a los padres de Bulma rondar alegremente aquella casa.

Pero lastimosamente la situación era otra, ni sus alegres suegros, ni su amada esposa o incluso sus hijos estaban en este mundo.

Lo que ocurrió al bajar fue que al tocar tierra, y al bajar de la nave, recibieron a su tataranieta miles de personas con gran preocupación y millones de preguntas. Siendo por consecuencia ignorado él.

Pero era mejor así, perdiéndose entre la multitud escapó internándose en la corporación.

Estaba muy distinta, muy distinta en verdad, era difícil creer que en ese lugar alguna vez vivió los mejores momentos de su vida, el lugar era grande, eran al menos más de 10 mansiones que conformaban el condominio, habían tantas torres que para una persona normal sería imposible diferenciar cada una. Pero Vegeta pudo reconocer dos edificios sin dudar, inmediatamente al alzar la vista reconoció la primera casa en la que se alojó. La casa de los padres de Bulma, pasó los primeros años como habitante de la Tierra ahí, fue mimado por los padres de Bulma con tecnología y deliciosas comidas, además de tener un secreto romance con la hija de sus anfitriones, hasta que el secreto terminó con un accidente llamado Trunks, pero aun así todo siguió igual o mejor viviendo ahí, sus suegros lo mimaron más por ser padre de su nieto, y así vivió en esa casa hasta que se casó con Bulma y los mismos padres de Bulma le regalaron un edificio al lado en el cual se mudaron.

En la segunda casa vivió más tiempos, grandes momentos, una relación ya formada y el nacimiento de su segunda hija y el crecimiento de Trunks, pasó el resto de sus días felices en ese lugar… Hasta que Bulma falleció y se despidió de aquella casa para siempre. Pero ahora irónicamente estaba parado en su puerta queriendo regresar y abrazar los recuerdos felices que estaban dentro.

Así es como movido por el sentimiento y la nostalgia decidió entrar a su casa…

Sintió su cuerpo siendo empujado por unos hombres evitándole pasar.

Señor, usted no puede estar aquí – lo reprochó un guardia.

Déjame pasar – respondió un poco fatigado Vegeta.

¿Quiénes eran para no dejarlo pasar a su propia casa?

Señor, disculpe pero usted no puede entrar aquí, podría asustar a los espectadores – dijo otro guardia un poco más amable como para dialogar.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso le estaba llamando vagabundo? Bajó la mirada y miró sus zapatos junto con sus pantalones, ajados y viejos. En verdad aparentaba uno.

"No es la primera vez que asusto" pensó haciendo referencia a su vida de joven como terrorista espacial.

¡Hmp! Eso no me interesa. ¿Me dejaran pasar a mi casa o no? – protestó la casi al borde de la furia misma. Claro, no en los niveles de enfado que tenía en su juventud.

Ambos guardias se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Eso molestó muchísimo al viejo príncipe. ¿Cómo es que personas tan mal educadas trabajaban cuidando **su** casa?

Molestó golpeó a uno lanzándolo al suelo.

¿Pero qué te pasa abuelo? – lo desafió el otro yendo hacia Vegeta.

Vegeta se colocó en posición de pelea y sintió correr su sangre en sus venas junto con el sentimiento que provocaban en él las peleas. Se sintió emocionado, quería partir el rostro de ese hombre y sentir la satisfacción de una buena lucha.

No recordaba si es que podía siquiera transformarse en un súper saiyajin pero para vencer a estos tipos no hacía falta.

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – una voz los interrumpió.

Vegeta se giró a mirar a la persona que había interferido y rápidamente supuso de que también era una de sus descendientes.

La mujer tenía piel clara, ojos negros y cabello lila. Era también parecida a Bulma pero solo en algunos rasgos, más no era idéntica como la Bulma segunda que tenía de tataranieta.

Es un intruso señora Biki – aseguró un guardia.

Ella levantó la mirada y fácil lo reconoció, estaba advertida por su prima de las características físicas de su tatarabuelo.

Déjenlo, es familia – aclaró apaciguando la situación.

Vegeta sonrió soberbio a los guardias, después de mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo volver a ser el de antes. Inconscientemente pasó su mano por su barba semi blanca acariciándola, sin darse cuenta que copiaba un acto muy común en su difunto padre el Rey Vegeta.

Cuando se hallaron solos sin la presencia de los guardias que se retiraron asustados y avergonzados, la descendiente de Vegeta se animó a comenzar la plática.

¿Debes ser el tatarabuelo Vegeta no es así? – preguntó, Vegeta asintió con la cabeza en respuesta quedando en silencio esperando a que la joven terminase de hablar – Yo soy Bikini, prima de Bulma, Bisnieta de Bra y por tanto tu tataranieta también – comentó ella.

Ver a personas nuevas era difícil para Vegeta, nunca fue muy social, y luego de años en soledad le era aún más difícil socializar, pero sabía muy bien que pronto vería miles de caras nuevas, todos parientes suyos. Parientes que tenían derecho a conocerlo.

Miro a la entusiasmada joven y descubrió sus intenciones, no era el momento aun. Necesitaba prepararse para eso. Como si fuese un robot de los que construía Bulma, tendría una actualización de datos pronto.

Ya veo, sé que de seguro quieres presentarme a los familiares presentes en este instante. Pero estoy cansado. Viviré aquí, esta era mi casa, conoceré a los míos otro día, necesito descansar – dijo intentando liberarse de ella. Todo lo que quería era volver a su casa tranquilo.

Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Se siente mal? – preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro del hombre.

No necesito nada, solo descansar – repitió él.

Resignada la joven iba a retirarse sin embargo quedó para una última pregunta.

¿Cuándo podrá ver a los demás? – preguntó.

Vegeta odiaba las presiones pero respondió, debía hacerlo.

Quizá el domingo – dijo él.

Pero hoy es domingo – se le escapó a la joven sin darse cuenta.

Entonces el próximo domingo – suspiró antes de irse, pero se giró sobre sus pies para hacerle una petición a la joven – sabes ¿Bikini? Si necesito algo, si está en tus posibilidades encontrar a los descendientes de mi hijo Trunks quiero que lo hagas – pidió y luego se animó a entrar totalmente dentro de la casa.

Si iba a conocer a la familia la conocería completa.

Al abrir su puerta y entrar encontró todo como lo había dejado, todo. Con el corazón doliente se cuestionó si había hecho lo correcto al volver, pero no había marcha atrás. Se lo debía a Bulma, a sus hijos.

Era el momento de que el príncipe saiyajin regrese.

* * *

 **Siento haberme tardado, había escrito este capítulo en un cuaderno y olvidé pasarlo a computadora.**

 **Espero les guste.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragón Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Apenas entró y pudo notar algo que llamó su atención, era Bulma, su mujer. La veía a lo lejos, estaba parada en medio de la sala en una pose pensativa y usando su típica bata blanca de laboratorio, se veía como la recordaba.

La piel se le erizó ante aquel milagro.

No podría ser posible. Las esferas dejaron de funcionar hace mucho tiempo.

Bulma – su nombre se escapó de sus labios.

Sin embargo el silencio seguía, ella nunca respondió.

Con cautela se fue acercando reprochándose por tener sus manos temblorosas.

Que idiota – se reprochó su estupidez con una forzada sonrisa.

Aquella "Bulma" no era su mujer, esta era nada más que una estatua, una muy realista.

No pudo evitar reír un poco al darse cuenta que algo como eso lo había engañado, pero en el fondo hubiese deseado que fuese en verdad ella, esperándolo para recibirlo.

Examinó con detenimiento aquella estatua, estaba tallada en un material tan parecido a la piel humana, al tacto era suave y real, ahora entendía como pudo ser engañado por el aspecto. Sin duda fue un trabajo magnifico.

Delineó el rostro de la estatua con el dorso de su mano, y enredó sus dedos en el falso cabello azulado de la falsa mujer.

Suave, pero no igual – calificó la obra de arte.

Dejó de prestar atención al monumento y desvió su camino a las paredes llenas de cuadros y diplomas. Pero detuvo su andar cuando notó algo. La falsa Bulma no era una estatua, ahora entendía por qué tenía una textura tan suave. Era nada más y nada menos que un tipo de robot con apariencia de su mujer y vida. ¿Era un androide? No, bueno no era como los androides que él conocía.

¿Quieres dar un recorrido por mi casa? – dijo la voz de la falsa Bulma, la voz era muy parecida, pero se notaba su no naturalidad.

Ella era un robot guía, con apariencia e Bulma, la casa solía usarse como museo y dar un recorrido con la misma Gran Bulma era la sensación. Esta inteligencia artificial hacía lo que le enseñabas y podía ser pensante, era la ideal compañía para Vegeta. Aunque nunca sería lo mismo, era una buena ilusión de volver a estar viéndola u oyendo su voz.

Siguió a su guía con aspecto de Bulma que le daba un exacto recorrido de la casa explicándole cada lugar, cosas que él conocía pero no le hacía mal recordar. Tales como la habitación de Bra y la de Trunks, no se veían iguales a como cuando se habían marchado, entonces lógicamente supuso que todos aquellos cambios que no lograba reconocer se habían hecho después de su partida.

Mujer, podrías mostrarme la cámara de gravedad – pidió Vegeta a la guía clon de su mujer.

Claro, vamos – dijo la mujer, robot, androide, clon o lo que sea. Guiñándole el ojo coquetamente. Aparentemente esa cosa tenía hasta las mismas formas de Bulma.

Vegeta miró a la cosa que podía identificar aun qué era y sonrió, era una agradable compañía. Pensó que si esto hubiese sido hace años se sonrojaría, Bulma siempre provocaba eso en él, pero tenía en cuenta que esa cosa no era Bulma, no su Bulma. Además, ya era un anciano como para sonrojarse por esas cosas.

Siguiendo el paso de su guía llegó a su amada cámara de gravedad, a pesar que sabía el camino de memoria. No tenía deseos de usarla, solo quería verla, ver el lugar en el cual había desarrollado grandes habilidades, además era un lugar especial por el simple hecho de que su esposa le había hecho aquella habitación como agradecimiento de que haya aceptado casarse con ella.

Esta es la cámara de gravedad, también llamada habitación de gravedad. Esta habitación fue diseñada por el Doctor Briefs, y mejorada por la Doctora Bulma Briefs, Esta habitación fue utilizada como sitio de ambientación y entrenamiento de astronautas – explicó ella.

Y fue ahí donde algo no cuadraba para Vegeta. ¿De dónde sacaron información tan absurda? No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero era algo extraño.

Se intentó cuestionar un poco más pero un fuerte dolor penetró su cabeza, era difícil de pensar así.

Decidió abandonar el recorrido para darse un poco de relajación merecida.

Puedes retirarte mujer – ordenó a la copia de su mujer la cual aceptó inmediatamente y desapareció de su punto de vista.

No le tomó muchos pasos llegar al lugar que abandonó con mucho dolor, no le tomó mucho abrir una simple puerta, pero lo que si le costó fue respirar, el aire se le hizo pesado al notar la soledad de la habitación. Miles de imágenes se colaban en su mente, olores, sonidos, sensaciones, gritos, risas, llantos, amor, pasión, odio, alegría y dolor.

Sensaciones del pasado que caían sobre sí mismo como un balde de agua. Una cama vacía y bien ordenada en medio de la habitación, dos sillones esperando a una pareja sentarse y conversar sobre temas sin sentido. Un ventanal grande en donde podía admirar toda la ciudad.

Ahora mismo podría mirarla y reconocer cada cambio en la gran vista.

Esa era su habitación, su cueva, su nido de amor.

¿Quién diría que la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar fue cuando encontró muerta a su mujer en su cama?

Llegó al centro de la habitación y se paró en medio mirando a la nada perdiéndose en el recuerdo de aquel día.

 **Flash Back.**

Un nuevo día iniciaba de nuevo, Despertar temprano cada vez se le hacía más difícil, Podría ser la edad, por más de que tenía una apariencia joven debido a su genética saiyajin los años le hacía crearse mañas.

Se giró en la cama no dispuesto a levantarse aún, pero totalmente dispuesto a pegarse a la piel de su mujer.

Mujer – susurró por lo bajo intentando levantar aquel anticuado y largo camisón que usaba Bulma de hacia un tiempo.

Según decía ella ya no era más una jovencita para dormir con sexys conjuntos.

Cuando por fin pudo dar con la piel de su mujer descubrió algo andaba mal, su temperatura era ilógicamente fría. ¿Tendría frio acaso?

Se sentó para observarla mejor y pudo notar lo morado de sus labios y lo pálida de su piel.

Mujer, Bulma – la cacheteó suavemente en el rostro, más su cuerpo cedió fácilmente y el rostro de su esposa cayó sin contención al otro extremo de la almohada.

De la desesperación apretó fuertemente el cuello de su mujer esperando que quedara sin respiración y reaccionara, más no, ella nunca rogó, ella ya no tenía vida por la cual rogar.

La negación fue su primera opción, buscó miles de maneras de despertarla pero era más que obvio que ella ya no respiraba siquiera, su cuerpo era tan ligero en sus brazos como símbolo de que su alma se había dio para siempre.

¿Qué hacer? ¡No Había esferas! ¡No había nada!

Su peor pesadilla estaba frente suyo, podía oler el olor de la muerte riéndose a sus espaladas, el despiadado saiyajin por fin era enjuiciado por sus terribles actos pasados castigado con su propia medicina, la muerte.

En ese momento teniendo a Bulma en sus brazos pensó en su vida, pensó en el futuro, pensó en todo lo que sucedería y tuvo miedo.

Tuvo miedo de afrontar a sus hijos, a oír sus llantos, a volver a sufrir constantemente.

Es por eso que en ese mismo instante secó sus lágrimas y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, la coloco en la cama y besó sus labios por última vez, para luego empacar sus cosas y largarse para siempre.

Para una penitencia de por vida, un autoexilio para poder sobrellevar los dolores de su corazón. No podría nunca más aferrarse a nada, porque todo en esa vida se perdía.

Desde aquel momento Vegeta murió junto a Bulma, murió a su lado, murió besándola, muró para dar vida a un viejo ermitaño y triste Vegeta que guardaría respeto y dolor a su amada y desaparecería de la vida de los demás para siempre.

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

Fui un cobarde – se reprochó apretando los puños con frustración.

Pensó en toda la falta que hizo a sus hijos como apoyo y en todo lo que pudo haber cambiado con su presencia. Ahora veía su hogar y entendió que nunca debió haber salido de ahí.

Era tarde para algunas cosas, más aún tenía tiempo por vivir, no sabía cuánto tiempo más viviría pero lo aprovecharía al máximo para honrar el nombre de su raza y de su familia.

Rechazando ya todo mal recuerdo se concentró en los buenos, en los momentos de triunfo, en los felices, en las veces que llegaba orgulloso de sí mismo a su habitación y su mujer lo esperaba siempre para premiarlo con besos y caricias.

Se miró de nuevo, miró sus pies, este no era él, ahora más que nunca se sentía incómodo con su nuevo yo. Sentía la mirada acusadora de Bulma sobre él, regañándolo por su mal aspecto, por caer en una depresión que duró 100 años.

Entonces se despojó de su yo actual, se desnudó ante la vida, entró a purificarse con el agua caliente que tantos placeres le hizo sentir alguna vez, aquel lujo indispensable de todos los días.

Se miró al espejo y vio ante él a otra persona, no es que no haya visto su actual reflejo antes, pero ahora se veía tan claramente notando lo poco de él mismo que quedaba en él.

Notó su piel de otro y tono, unas cuantas arugas en su rostro y sin contar numerosos cambios en su físico. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, la misma intensidad, el mismo brillo negro en ellos.

Con una cuchilla se despidió de su blanca y espesa barba que lo acompañó en tiempos de soledad, rejuveneció un poco al despedirse totalmente de ella pero sus gestos parecían más toscos aun y su ceño fruncido más pronunciado, estaba hecho todo un abuelo.

Se miró con incertidumbre, era la primera vez que podía ver a un saiyajin anciano. ¿Quién diría que sería él mismo? El único saiyajin puro, el último.

Encontró un poco de ropa al salir, estaba colocada en su cama, al parecer alguien se la había traído, y junto a ella había también una bandeja de comida en la mesada de la cama.

Se vistió con aquel atuendo, no era su estilo, la camiseta tenía muchos botones y diseño de cuadros, pero era algo cómodo y abrigado, los pantalones eran cómodos, no podía quejarse.

Luego de vestirse tomó asiento y se sirvió la comida, era buena, pero no era la sazón de su suegra.

Todo lo que hizo después de eso fue acostarse en la vacía cama e intentar dormir recordando el aroma de su mujer.

Mientras Vegeta descansaba Bikini y Bulma Leight hablaban con el hermano de Bikini, Tin. El cual no estaba del todo convencido con la decisión de sus parientes pero tampoco estaba en contra de ello, tan solo tenía sus dudas.

En caso de que sea el padre de la bisabuela Bra ese hombre. ¿Está bien que lo traigamos aquí después de lo que hizo? – preguntó Tin dudoso.

Bulma Leight suspiró, ella más que nadie sabía que su bisabuela hablaba maravillas de su padre hasta que lo olvidó por el Alzheimer, pero aun así conociendo el caso de Bra ella quería creer que lo que contaba la historia no era cierto. Y ver a su tatarabuelo recordarla a su tatarabuela con tanto amor hacía más difíciles de creer aquellas cosas.

Yo se lo iba a preguntar pero no lo hice – mencionó Bikini metiéndose en el tema.

¡No lo hagas! Simplemente no lo hagas, no es prudente hablar de eso, ya pasó y ya – cerró la conversación Bulma Leight.

No era momento de decir eso, si su bisabuela quería este reencuentro era prudente hacerlo.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, dejé el enigma abierto a ver si lo adivinan. En el próximo capítulo lo aclararé mejor y lo entenderán todo.**

 **Ahora, le dediqué especial atención al momento deseado por muchas, en el cual Vegeta se quita ese aspecto de maestro Roshi y se convierte en un príncipe mega maduro.**

 **Gracias por leerlo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragón Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

Varios años atrás…

Trunks y Bra esperaban sentado en la mesa del comedor, hacía más de media hora que estaban esperando el desayuno, era extraño que su madre no esté preparando algún experimento de desayuno y que su padre no este sentado reclamando el alimento de la mañana también era extraño.

Ambos intentaban esperar pacientes pero el silencio se hacía incómodo y los movimientos involuntarios provocados por la ansiedad de esperar se hacían presentes.

¿Tal vez están haciendo el amor? Ya sabes – bromeó Bra intentando romper el silencio.

Trunks la miró de mala manera, no le gustaban esas bromas e insinuaciones. Quería convencerse de que su madre a su edad ya no hacía esas cosas. Tan solo recordar lo ardientes que eran sus padres de jóvenes le daba algo de asquito imaginar la situación en ese instante.

Su madre ya estaba muy vieja, las cremas, pociones y cirugías no pudieron frenar su verdadera naturaleza y tenía las manos tan arrugadas como su rostro, claro que eso no era impedimento para su padre, el cual parecía muy joven y viril aun. Tampoco deseaba imaginar eso.

Ni lo menciones que asco – reprochó Trunks a su hermana con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

¡Uy como si no supieras! Actúas como un puberto cuando pronto vas a ser papá. ¿O es que hay alguna diferencia entre lo que hicieron mamá y papá para crearnos y lo que tú hiciste con Mai? – bromeó de nuevo Bra.

¡Ya basta de eso Bra! es asqueroso, me recuerda a los traumas de mi infancia – renegó asqueado.

Bra paró de reír y miró su reloj, desde hacía un tiempo que trabajaba con su hermano en la empresa y se le hacía ya un poco tarde para ir, no podían retrasarse nada más por los cariñosos de sus padres.

¿Si nos vamos a desayunar a algún sitio? – preguntó la hija menor de Vegeta y Bulma.

No podemos, sabes bien que mamá nos regañará muchísimo por no desayunar con ella – respondió Trunks rechazando la propuesta de su menor.

Bien pero debemos apurarla, vamos a buscarla. No importa si interferimos en plena acción. No es nada que no hayamos visto alguna vez – bromeó Bra de nuevo.

Actuando de manera precavida el hijo mayor de la pareja se concentró en el ki para evitar momentos incomodos hasta que se percató de algo.

Papá no está con ella – mencionó a su hermana.

Ah, pues entonces mejor… Nos evitamos ver – no pudo terminar de hablar pues su hermano corrió rápidamente.

Lo siguió y en el proceso descubrió a qué llamado acudía su mayor, era un llamado triste. ¡No había presencia alguna en la habitación! Era imposible que su madre no esté en la casa en las mañanas.

Subieron rápidamente a la habitación y poniendo el código de seguridad ingresaron. Y para mala suerte las sospechas de Trunks fueron ciertas, la madre de ambos descansaba en la cama sin emitir energía alguna. Siendo deducido por los presentes como el fallecimiento de su progenitora.

Mamá – la llamó inútilmente Bra envuelta en ahogantes lágrimas.

Ambos hermanos lloraban a su madre abrazando el cuerpo de la anciana mujer. Hasta que el mayor notó algo, algo que lo hizo romperse por dentro.

¡No podía creer eso! ¡No quería!

¿Qué es esto? – dijo furioso al notar aquello.

En el presente.

Sintió su saliva pasar difícilmente por su garganta. ¿Qué era eso? ¿De dónde habían sacado semejante locura?

" _Bulma Briefs, asesinada por el padre de sus hijos"_ – lo leyó una y otra vez, buscando error en la información pero no, eso decía, claramente podía verlo.

Aquello no cabía en su mente, desde luego que era algo totalmente falso, pues él sabía muy bien que nunca asesinaría a su propia esposa. ¿Quién fue el responsable de semejante estupidez? ¿En qué cabeza cabía que él haría semejante cosa a la mujer que amaba por sobre su vida?

No entendía muy bien pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, en la mañana decidió tomar riendas en el asunto de informarse de lo que se había perdido con los años, pues aquella mujer robot le contaba informaciones muy equivocadas a cómo eran.

Entonces el mismo buscó el ordenador y se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar con esta información. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo entendía.

¿Por qué ninguna de las mujeres no se lo mencionaron en ningún instante?

Pero rayos. ¿Qué le dirían? "¿Tú mataste a la tatarabuela la Gran Bulma?" era ilógico que se lo preguntaran.

Decidió ignorar aquello y seguir con su investigación. Algo andaba mal, lo supo desde que la Bulma de hojalata le había hablado erróneamente sobre la cámara de gravedad.

Le pareció en verdad extraño en aquel momento que no lo mencionaran siendo él una pieza importante en la historia de los herederos la corporación capsula.

Y esa interrogante le persiguió durante todo el tiempo hasta que sanó su sed de información.

Uniendo cabos más lo recién descubierto llegó a la conclusión de que borraron todo rastro suyo por la supuesta acción de su parte.

Pero todavía no podía caberle en la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo acusaron de tal hecho?

Siguió investigando y lo halló, la información recibida decía que Bulma había muerto por falta de aire o asfixia, al ser estrangulada por su esposo. Entonces recordó, recordó que en un arrebató de desesperación había rodeado fuertemente sus manos al delgado cuello de su mujer para que ella intentase recuperar el aliento. Pero en ese momento ella ya había muerto de hecho. Fue un acto desesperado sin razón, quizá no se midió y lastimó el frágil cadáver de su amada sin darse cuenta.

Coincidentemente por las marcas y el caso de la muerte de Bulma, uno podría deducir que él mismo había acabado con su mujer y a juzgar por su cobarde huida, se podría llegar a una conclusión.

Llevó su mano a su cien muy fatigado. Le quedaba mucho por saber aun.

Su búsqueda debía continuar. Tendría que estar preparado e informado el día del encuentro. Tenía una semana para hacerlo.

Trunks y Bra. Quería saber de ellos.

Encontró un video bastante antiguo en el cual Trunks declaraba la muerte de su madre. No habló en ningún momento del detalle del supuesto asesinato, pero sus viejos ojos no le mintieron al notar una expresión de verdadera ira.

Su hijo lo odiaba, por ser tan cobarde de no quedarse a apoyarlos en un tiempo tan difícil, por ser tan egoísta al pensar que solo él sufriría.

Pero eso no era lo único devastador, lo triste fue lo que sucedió con su pequeña. La joven Bra en aquel entonces cayó en depresión por la negación de los hechos e incluso fue bastante tiempo internada en un psiquiatra por el daño que causó aquella terrible noticia en ella.

No quiso ver los videos en los cuales mostraban lo devastada que estaba la joven Bra, no lo soportaría.

Saltó aquella información y fue a otra, en la cual se veía a Bra vestida de novia, un joven que no reconocía era el novio. No parecía un mal hombre, era rubio de ojos negros y piel blanca rozagante, podía notar una pequeña barriga a través del vestido de su hija. Le hubiese gustado tanto asistir en un momento tan especial para ella.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una denuncia. Bra denunciaba a su hermano de haberla encerrado en un manicomio por varios años justificando su locura. Bra pidió a su favor la Capsule Corp y al ganar la denuncia la gran empresa quedó en sus manos.

Toda esa información fue demasiado pesada para él. Cayeron sobre si mismo como un meteorito a gran velocidad. Lo golpearon más fuerte que todos los golpes que recibió en su pasado.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca me hubiese ido? Pensó.

No solo le dolía su supuesta acción sino la separación de sus hijos, la enemistad. Todas esas cosas nunca habían sido consentidas por Bulma.

Todo por su culpa, ella le había dejado a cargo a sus hijos y él los abandonó dejando que se perdieran del camino en que debían ir. Provocó que olvidaran las absurdas y cursis enseñanzas de unidad dadas por una mujer tan llena de vida como Bulma.

Él tenía la culpa.

Se levantó de golpe y buscó a quien necesitaba. No le importaba que no fuese la original, quería oírlo con su voz.

¡Dime que soy culpable! ¡Dime que estas decepcionada! - exigió a la clon de Bulma.

La mujer lo miraba extrañada, ese hombre no era un turista normal. Había llegado y se había hospedado en la casa. Parecía ser un inquilino, pero tenía una mirada triste. Sobre todo cuando la miraba. Tal vez él habría conocido a la donante de sus células.

Pues sí. Ella había sido creada artificialmente por Bra Briefs quien usando el adn de su madre había creado un clon, una mujer con la misma apariencia y la misma voz.

Aunque no poseía la privilegiada mente de la mujer.

La llamaban Bul para no confundirla con la bisnieta de Bra. Su trabajo era guiar a las personas que venían a conocer la casa de un ícono de miles de ciencias.

Pero nunca alguien se había acercado a ella con los ojos llorosos pero sin llorar, pidiéndole algo como culparlo de algo.

Señor, no sé de qué habla pero no es su culpa. Usted sufre - dijo sincera mirando conmovida a aquel miserable ser.

Vegeta miró a la mujer. Era tan Bulma pero tampoco lo era. Su rostro su voz. Pero su carácter era distinto, esta mujer era pasiva y sumisa, tranquila.

Sin embargo necesitaba reconfortarse. Necesitaba solo una vez más cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba junto a ella de nuevo.

No carnalmente, ya estaba viejo para eso. Lo que necesitaba era compañía, después de tanto tiempo en soledad la compañía se volvió una necesidad al llegar a la casa que antes era cálida pero ahora fría.

En esa semana la joven clon se volvió su compañía. Ella lo acompañaba en cada instante, lo cuidaba y lo llenaba de atenciones. No era lo mismo pero era agradable saber que una parte de Bulma estaba junto a él cuidándolo.

Ella se comprometió a cuidar de aquel hombre hasta sus últimos días. No sabía si era amor o algún sentimiento por el estilo pero era algo puro, el deseo de brindar calor y proteger a alguien, hacerle saber que estaría ahí para escucharlo.

Y al escuchar la historia por parte del hombre entendió su actuar, ella juró ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Vegeta, en ningún momento de propasó con ella, pero todas las noches se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo abrazándola como si tuviese miedo a perderla. Ella simplemente dócil accedió a dormir con el hombre, ella no podía ver lo malicioso en él. Ya no existía deseos sexuales en el hombre más que deseos de llenar sus días con calor que le hacía sentir que nunca más estaría solo.

Y que la culpa no era suya.

Así pasó una semana y llegó por fin el día del gran enfrentamiento. Muchos de ellos desconocidos entre si. Casi todos desconocidos para Vegeta pero era momento de conocer el futuro.

Un futuro que se negó a seguir el ritmo.

 **No me pude contener de escribir hoy. Tenía que debelar el misterio YA.**

 **Y bueno lo hice. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Son buenos los motivos del quiebre de los descendientes de Bulma y Vegeta? ¿Qué opinan del mal entendido de la muerte de Bulma?**

 **Díganme todo lo que piensan, lo que no entienden lo que quieren. Me ayudan mucho en verdad, gracias.**

 **Confieso que las lágrimas no me dejaban escribir en este capitulo. Siempre soy tan dramática, espero no hartarlos con tantos dramas.**

 **Bueno en fin. Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
